The Chained Blackbird
by Tsumugi Hitomi
Summary: Betrayal. Lies of his heritage. His brother. His parents. His real parents... A lot happens when Tsunayoshi Sawada receives a locket and a letter from a mysterious sender, claiming to be his mother. Just what happened! And who the hell are his real parents! He wants to know dammit! Cover belongs to me. Complete for now
1. Prologue

**Hello Readers. Tsumugi here! Welcome to 'The Chained Blackbird'. I hope you enjoy reading this and I hope you don't mind my two OCs. I'm really sorry to have them but I just need to have them for this story to progress. Any questions or ****will be appreciated (no sarcasm included) whether its critics or flames. Please forgive me if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes. I know some of you, my older readers may be pissed for wanting to know the condition of Aftermath of the Skies but well… Just enjoy this in the time being! *runs away***

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or any elements recognize from Katekyo Hitman Reborn! All characters and elements from the story belong directly to Akira Amano. OCs belongs to me though, along with this story plot.**

"In the ancient rules of the Mafia, when twins are born, they must fight for the throne. If either one gives up, then the fight is over. Death is also a choice, if the candidates kill the other, the victor shall win the throne." Diana Mercuirone, the founder and head of the Vendice, the one that upholds the law of the mafia said behind her bandaged mouth as she read the book of 'Ancient Mafia Practices and its Rules and Regulations', her voice echoing throughout the dark mansions of the Vendicare, located in a secret place somewhere in the snowy mountains which contained the prisoners in its hollow inside. Rising from her throne made of Onyx and lack iron with intricate designs of roses and thorns and the Vendice's symbol above the throne, she made her way to the great floating orb not far from her throne, her long mid-thigh length black hair which seemed to glow eerily purple flowing out behind her, her navy blue cloak swished as she walked, her laced black just-below-the-knee high boots' sharp heels clacked on the floor, the sound echoed hollowly in the large throne room. Diana stopped as soon as she reached the giant floating orb.

She stretched a bandaged wrapped arm which was covered by her long sleeved black dress with high collars and covered her milky pale white skin till mid-thigh, the orb suddenly shined brightly and shrank down in size and fell to her pearly clean white gloves. The founder of the Mafia police brought the glowing orb nearer to her face, her sharp heterochromatic eyes, the left red and the right purple, gazed at the orb as images began to form within it.

She chuckled darkly as she made her way back to her throne and plopped down to the majestic seat, throwing the orb upwards towards the high ceiling, the orb enlarged to its original giant state as the images played itself in front of the sitting queen of Vendice, "Ne, ne, Bermuda-kun," She playfully called to someone within the corners of the throne room, shadows moved within the darkness and rippled like a surface's water before an infant dressed in a miniature Vendice uniform and covered with bandages from head to toe, a clear pacifier hanging round its neck proved that he is the Night Arcobaleno, "Yes, Queen?"

The baby, known as Bermuda said, half-jokingly to the founder, Diana chuckled inwardly as she accepted the joke with laughs and replied to her second-in-command as the little one nested himself comfortably on her left shoulder in a tone which made her seemed like she was amused by the events unfolding in the world full of irony created by Humans, "What do you think of those twins," she asked, pointing to the orb with her hand that had no burdens resting on her shoulder, "Which one shall ascend to the throne of the clam of time? The rightful Sky of my choice that had been abused since he was a little bambino? Or shall it be the dark wrathful Sky that abused my little Bambino?"

"With all due respect my de-" Bermuda started before he got cut off by Diana.

"Oh please, Bermuda von Veckenschtein. Respects can just go to the Vendicare." She complained as Bermuda sweat dropped a bit before restoring, "I'm sorry... Well in my opinion, Diana -sama, my hopes are for the rightful Sky, Sawada Tsunayoshi instead of the other one Sawada Ietsuna. Tsunayoshi-kun I believe has a bright flame and a great potential."

"I guess you're right Bermuda-kun. But let us enjoy of this new amusement that the humans gave us to enjoy." Diana said with a mad chuckle as the two relaxed themselves and enjoyed watching the unfolding images in front of them, "But of course, Bermuda-kun. After all, the rightful Sky is actually my and Primo's beloved child that was lost..."

**-Prologue end-**


	2. Chapter 1: Of Notes, Gifts and Hitman

**Chapter 1: Of Notes, Gifts and Hitmen**

Sawada Tsunayoshi wasn't an idiot.

He wasn't a fool like any other naïve children. He was smarter than most, especially his brother. His brother. Just hearing his name struck fear and annoyance in his mind. He hated his brother; he hated his brother for hating him without any reason. He feared Sawada Ietsuna for always bullying him and abusing him without any reason. He hated his mother for not ever trying to stop what his brother did; he hated his mother for neglecting him. It was just as if he didn't belong there, as if he was just an extra presence. Ietsuna had always gotten everything. He went to school, had friends, got gifts from their mother, his party was always celebrated with his friends.

Him, he never went to school even though he was the same age as Ietsuna which is 7. He was both self-studying by himself and sometimes taught by his God-father, Reborn and his friend, Verde. He was born in October 13th, 6 minutes before midnight and Ietsuna was born 4 minutes after midnight, to be truthful. He never cared about gifts either, probably he was used to it, but it still hurt to be ignored and neglected by your own brother and mother. That's why he was very confused when he saw a gift waiting for him on his bedside when he woke up on October 14th.

It wasn't just any gift. It was a special hand-crafted locket, he can tell by its quality. One strange thing about it was the pendant; the pendant was frozen and encased in ice, based on the texture. But the ice wasn't cold like the usual ice cubes. In fact, he felt an instant connection with the ice closed locket and felt warmth, not the normal warmth but parental warmth. At that time he saw a small neatly folded piece of paper. He picked up the paper as gently as he could as if the paper could turn to ashes in any second and unfolded it.

_**'Al mio caro bambino dolce:**_

_**Tsunayoshi, vi auguro un felice compleanno.**_

_**Vorrei poter dire che mi dispiace per te in questo momento, ma non ci riesco. Madre è molto occupato in questo momento. Ma ti prometto, non appena il problema è risolto, tornerò per te, in quanto è un errore per voi di essere lì.**_

_**Poi ci incontreremo con Padre.**_

_**Si prega di non dire a nessuno di questa lettera...**_

_**Arrivederci ~**_

_**Ti amo, il mio bambino.'**_

Tsuna cried silently as he clutched the locket to his chest. It just hurts so much but at the same time it was so warm and happy, and the Italian words: Madre? Il mio Bambino? He knew Italian and 4 other languages (not counting Japanese) thanks to Reborn and Verde, and he knew that _Nana, _he refused to call her mother after the letter, didn't know a single drop of Italian. So it must have been his _real _mother, so he was right! He didn't belong here, but why would his mother send him away?

He re-read the letter. '... I promise as soon as the problem is resolved, I will come back for you...'

_I will come back for you._ The words echoed in his shocked mind. So she will come back, but what problem does she have? War? Business? Mafia dispute? The second one seems unreasonable as he had a feeling his mother is associated with the underground, just like Reborn and Verde and father. No, Iemitsu-san too after all, Reborn and Verde did tell him the truth unlike Iemitsu-san. Iemitsu can't be his real father too then... But did he know? Or did only Nana knew?

So many questions ran to his head, he didn't hear the bedroom door opening till a deep velvety baritone voice reached his ears by the invisible sound waves, "You seem to be in deep thought today Dame-Tsuna. Are you unhappy today because of the usual thing? And why are you crying?"

Tsuna jumped as he heard the intruder say something but relaxed a bit when he heard the voice familiarize with his instincts.

"Reborn..." He said as he jumped to the man and hugged his waist as his height let him. Reborn didn't say anything as he felt his shirt get wet and hugged his godson to comfort him instead.

"So, Dame-Tsuna... Now that you calmed down a bit, mind telling me why you suddenly cried when you saw me?" Reborn questioned the tiny eight-year-old brunette that was still rubbing his teary eyes. Reborn wondered if Ietsuna or Nana made him cry but his hit man instincts said that it wasn't and that he should listen to the brunette. Tsuna didn't answer, he instead picked up the letter and the locket that was hastily thrown to his bed earlier and shoved it to the unsuspecting hit man's hands. Reborn raised an elegantly arched eyebrow at the two items in his gun-calloused hands.

He brought up the letter to examine the beautiful cursive handwriting of the Italian words scattered on the thick, crisp white paper on black ink and widened his eyes as he realized whose handwriting it was_. No, it can't be_, he thought as he examined the frozen pendant connected by a pure gold chain and fought back a profanity that threatened to come out of his mouth. There was no doubt about it now. The ice was part of_ his_ technique, but why was the brunette shocked? Perhaps Nana had hid all the letters and gifts to that brat Ietsuna? So that's why some of the brat's presents looked something like what Diana would have given to Tsuna and Iemitsu is too much of an idiot to realize things like that. Heck, he didn't even know the truth of Tsuna since Nana didn't tell him and was able to get with it. _Damn, _he thought as a wave of stress came to him, _both Iemitsu and Diana is going to flip when they knew the truth of two different things._

**-Chapter 1 End-**

* * *

**Translations to unknown words: **

'Al mio caro bambino dolce:

Tsunayoshi, vi auguro un felice compleanno.

Vorrei poter dire che mi dispiace per te in questo momento, ma non ci riesco. Madre è molto occupato in questo momento. Ma ti prometto, non appena il problema è risolto, tornerò per te, in quanto è un errore per voi di essere lì.

Poi ci incontreremo con Padre.

Si prega di non dire a nessuno di questa lettera...

Arrivederci ~

Ti amo, il mio bambino.'

(This is the Translation)

'To my dear sweet bambino:

Tsunayoshi, I wish you a very happy birthday.

I wish I could say sorry to you right now but I cannot. Madre is very busy right now. But I promise as soon as the problem is resolved, I will come back for you, as it is a mistake for you to be there.

Then we will meet up with Padre.

Please do not tell anyone of this letter...

Goodbye ~

I love you, my child.

* * *

**Author's Note: ****Phew! ****That's Chapter One people. Hope you guys enjoy it so far. I hope you don't mind my two OCs. I'm really sorry to have them but I just need to have them for this story to progress. Also, for the translation, I translated it from Google translate so yeah… it probably sucks. Any questions or ****will be appreciated (no sarcasm included) whether its critics or flames. Please forgive me if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes, I am still learning after all. I know some of you, my older readers may be pissed for wanting to know the condition of Aftermath of the Skies but well… Just enjoy this in the time being! *runs away***


	3. Chapter 2: Of Twins and First Meetings

**Short Note: Sorry for the short chapter. I was too busy. After this i will go to a Hiatus until my exams are over... Sorry :(**

* * *

**Chapter 2- of Twins and First Meetings**

Sawada Ietsuna was a seven-year-old child. He looked nothing like his older twin Tsunayoshi if it wasn't for you fact that his face structure is quite similar to their father who has Italian blood and features in his genes in fact, according to some people who had met his brother. Ietsuna snorted; of course they didn't really look alike. They are fraternal after all. Heh, he is actually happy that he didn't look anything like his brother at all. He was happy that instead of his brother's spiky dark sandy blonde hair that defies gravity; he had his father's hairstyle and a light brown color. He was happy that instead of his brother's bright sky blue eye color with a slightly red on his left and purplish on his right tinted eyes when he stood under a light. He had his father's dull blue eyes.

He will never admit to anyone, not even when his life is on the line, that he was jealous of Tsunayoshi's looks. He was just jealous of that beautiful smiling face of his twin, not to mention that brain of his that could outwit him. He inwardly sneered as he stared at the board to pay attention to the teacher's lectures and leaned back on his seat, thank god that he managed to whine and complain to his mother to convince her to drop Tsuna out of school.

He gritted his teeth as he then remembered how his godfather and his best friends, reborn and Verde, favored Tsuna so much instead of him and always taught Tsuna a lot of things instead of him! Why should it always be Tsuna? He's clumsy and weak... He remembered that in the morning of his birthday his mom would quietly come to Tsuna's room and exited with a beautiful package in her hands. Then she would give it to him. He sneered inwardly at again so as to not freak anyone. What Kaa-san did proved that she loved him more than him so that should be enough for now...

* * *

At the young age of 9 Hibari Kyouya was already well known in Namimori as the most fearsome child ever. No one dared to cross words with him, because he is a Hibari and no one defies Hibaris. So imagine his surprise when on 14th October at exactly 11.57am, he saw a small brunette standing on the porch of the Sawada's house and laughing beside a tall man wearing a suit and a fedora covering half of his eyes. Hibari immediately caught a carnivorous aura coming out of the tall man and approached them, the two immediately became more alert hearing his footsteps and paused what they were doing and eyed him warily.

"Herbivore," he started, addressing the small brunette as the man raised eyebrow at the way he was addressing people. He ignored them and continued, "By the rules and regulation laws of Namimori, children must go to school. Any reason why you are not at school?"

"I don't go to school, Onii-san. Okaa-san told me that I have no need to go so she forced me to drop out. Besides, my godfather," he pointed at the man next to him, "and his friend taught me stuff that's higher than my supposed to be level right now." he explained, smiling all the time.

Kyouya raised an eyebrow in wonder as the younger by two years child explained everything to him. The tone, the eyes, and the aura... there was no mistaking it, although taint, the child can be a carnivore... Hibari smirked happily. Maybe he can have a baby carnivore as a friend. "Humph, as you say, baby carnivore. My name," He said as he extended his hand for the little one to shake, "Is Hibari Kyouya. Remember my name or I shall bite you to death, even if you are a baby carnivore."

The brunette merely laughed and said, "Ahahaha, thanks for being my first friend, Kyouya-nii. My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada, and I am Ietsuna's older twin. Pleased to meet you and please call me Tsuna." the two smiled at each other although the other one's was a merely a ghost of one. Reborn merely stood a bit further from Tsuna and watched the events unfold. Finally his godson has a friend. This is a beginning of a new beautiful but weird friendship. One can only hope for the cloud to stay close to the rightful sky no matter what happens...

**-Chapter 2 End-**

* * *

**Author's Note: **** That's Chapter Two people. Hope you guys enjoy it so far. I hope you don't mind my two OCs. I'm really sorry to have them but I just need to have them for this story to progress. Any questions or comments ****will be appreciated (no sarcasm included) whether its critics or flames. Please forgive me if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes, I am still learning after all. I know some of you; my older readers may be pissed for wanting to know the condition of Aftermath of the Skies but well… Just enjoy this in the time being! *runs away***

**To: Otaku 908: Hello, thanks for your review. Hope you enjoy it so far. I came up the plot randomly. This story is actually an assignment for my Literature test. My teacher is quite an Otaku herself so she is fine with me writing fanfics. Hehe…**


	4. Chapter 3: Visits, Letters from teachers

**Short Note: I lied. One more chapter and then I'll disappear. And thanks for all the favorites, follows and reviews. I cried tears of joy when I received e-mails about them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR! sadly...**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Visits, Letters from Teachers and Flashbacks**

Ietsuna didn't understand why but since his birthday last week he had been seeing Hibari Kyouya patrolling around his neighborhood more than usual. He had also seen the fearsome child senior glowering towards him. He wondered why though, it wasn't that as if he broke any rules...

His train of thoughts was interrupted as the doorbell rang. He heard his mother answer the door and talked to the person on the door. Probably some random people offering worthless scams or something, not that they really came to knock on his door though. So imagine his surprise when he was his mom dragging a certain Hibari Kyouya to the living room of their house as she announced, "Ie-kun! Guess what? Hibari-san is feeling very kind today and decided to join you today! Now why don't the both of you go and hang out with each other?"

Both children stared at each other, faces impassive before Hibari shoved the only woman in their trio and announced in a cold voice with irritation laced in venom within his words, "You herbivores have misunderstood me,: He said as he took a step back to distance himself from them, "I did not come here to visit any of you both. I have only one purpose of coming here and you shall not stop me. I am here for Sawada Tsunayoshi." With that announcement he turned around and marched upstairs to find the door that would lead him to the person he is searching.

* * *

Hibari Kyouya had a secret from when he was still weak and a total herbivore. The story of his secret was when he was still five. At that time he was playing alone in the backyard of his traditional Japanese mansion when he was kidnapped so suddenly that he never had the time to do anything. Kept in a dark room which smelled of dust and sewer, he shivered everyday when they, the kidnappers, would open his door and drag him for torture which consists of kicks, slaps and punches. It may seem easy for when he was an adult but at that time he was just a defenseless child of that time.

After what seem like five days to him he gave up all his hope and will to live, he shut off all his emotions and ignored everything. Stopped crying, stopped screaming, stopped begging, he just lost all hope and emotions. So when the kidnappers were doing his daily dose of tortures when an unexpected savior came.

His savior came in the form of a black wisp that slowly turned into a portal in which things shaped in a human form appeared from it. The air was thick and those human shapes became clearer. Hibari whimpered in fear as he was their form. They were tall and showed intimidation. Their faces were completely converted by bandages so he couldn't see anything. Top hats and black cloaks uniformed their identical looks as chains dangled dangerously on their hands.

The figures moved forward, closing the gap between them and Hibari's captors as he shook in fear. He didn't dare to produce a sound as he was pressured by the tension. Suddenly, another black wisp appeared between the two middlemost figures but there was a difference in the figure that came out. The figure that came out was a woman and a very beautiful one at that, as the other figures. She too wore a top hat but what she wore was a high-collared black dress and a navy blue mantle with gold clasps.

Her piercing purple-red heterochromia eyes eyed his captors and her ruby red lips opened to form words, her voice dark and stern, but not evil as it echoed dramatically throughout the room, "Members of the Peccino Famiglia. We are the Vendice the one that upholds the laws and honor of the Mafia. I, Diana Mercuirone, founder of Vendice have ordered your capture as with the following charges: The kidnapping of an innocent child, torture, drug trafficking and past slavery. For your cruel sins, you all shall be arrested. Resist and we shall not hesitate to hurt you." She announced as she raised an arm covered by her long sleeved dress beneath her mantle and long graceful fingers covered by a pearl white glove. As if a silence order, the present Vendices threw the chains to the specific target, at the end of the chains a collar was attached and it was clamped at the captors' necks.

* * *

The next thing Hibari knew was all his captors were dragged away and the bandaged man disappeared and then he fainted.

When Hibari Kyouya woke up he saw a familiar ceiling of his traditional Japanese mansion, he quickly sat upright and winced at the pain he felt before he looked down and saw that his hands were bandaged.

"I see you're awake now, Hibari Kyouya-kun."

An unfamiliar yet familiar voice rang in his ears as he looked at the direction of the voice and saw the same woman that saved him.

He looked closer and saw that she seemed to have black hair which glowed a bit purple, "Who are you, carnivore?" He managed to croak as he coughed, his throat felt dry and scratchy.

In an instant the woman was beside him and he felt gentle hands cradling him in an embrace as the woman offered glass of water in her hand near his mouth, "Drink slowly, wouldn't want to choke yourself right?" She said in a gentle voice as his weak little hands held the glass before slightly larger feminine hands supported them, "My name is Diana Mercuirone as you know from when you are kidnapped. You gave your family a great panic while you're gone, you know, they've calmed down now though." she gently removed the glass away from him, standing up she questioned him if he wanted anything, Hibari took this chance and said, "I want you to train me."

Everything else went fast and quite enjoyable for Hibari. Diana had agreed to train him and he definitely liked her training methods and she had also introduced him to her husband, Giotto, and one of her husband's colleagues, Alaude. Alaude was like a blonde older version of him and Kyouya had quickly adapted to his personality and turned into a mini version of Alaude, not showing any emotions much to the complaining from Giotto about his personality, and only showing his true emotions only to Diana . But Diana soon left him along with Giotto and Alaude with a promise of occasional twice a month visits and daily letters. For that occasion she gave him a majestic black bird used to send letters between them which she told him later it was a crow, and named it Kurou. In those occasional visits and letters she poured out her secrets to him, about how she, her husband and some of Giotto's friends, which she called them fellow guardians, are cursed to be immortal and un-aging, about how she just found him.

Her recent letters showed her sadness that her child never replied to her birthday gifts to him. On her last letter there were tears on the parchment which she used as paper, describing her son and telling Kyouya his name: Tsunayoshi.

Standing in front of the door which separates Tsunayoshi and him, Kyouya clenched his fists, everything that the baby carnivore told him and what sensei explained had matched together like a puzzle. That woman, Nana Sawada had separated Tsunayoshi and his real mother. He lifted his arm and touched the door handle ready to open the door any time when he heard Tsuna say:

"I'm telling you, Reborn! Please train me! If I am weak then there is no way that I can face my mother, father, or the Vongola itself!"

Hibari threw open the door and stalked into the room and stared at the baby carnivore, Tsunayoshi.

**-Chapter 3 End-**

* * *

**Author's Note: **** That's Chapter Three people. I'm sorry for the short chapter before but I hope this can be my repentance… ****I know some of you; my older readers may be pissed for wanting to know the condition of Aftermath of the Skies but well… Just enjoy this in the time being! *runs away***

**To: Otaku 908: I know right and the stories we submitted was worth 50 points. It's just sad that she got admitted to the Hospital suddenly because of her appendix. I am lucky to have her…**

**To: Neukiri: Don't worry I am not offended****.**

**To: ****moongirljc****: Thanks for your review, I'm very happy for the praise.**


	5. Chapter 4: Parents, Teachers, Heritages

**Hello, Tsumugi here... I am really sorry for not updating for quite some time, I'm just sooooo busy**

* * *

**Chapter 4- Parents, Teachers, Heritage and Rivalry**

At 1.30pm, all the grade school students got a surprise when they went home. Standing on the front of the gates of the school was a couple; the male was a handsome blonde with spiky hairstyle that seemed to defy gravity. He had bright sky blue eyes and wore a white dress shirt, black slacks and black dress shoes. Overall, he looked like a handsome businessman. The woman on the other hand, had long, untied, silky black hair that reached mid-thigh and seemed to glow purple, and ruby red lips. She wore a long short sleeved white summer dress that reached her knees and white sandals. The two looped an arm around the other's arm, indicating that they were a couple.

Soon a large group of people crowded them as if they were celebrities asking them questions such as "Who are you both?"

"Why are cool-looking people like you here?"

"Are you someone's parents?"

When suddenly someone asked the male: "Ne, ne, you kind of look like Ietsuna-san's older twin brother, Dame-Tsuna! Are you related to them or something?" As soon as the question came out, two things happened: The large crowd parted as if welcoming someone important and the air became serious. Unnoticed by the students, the two adults became silently tense. Their eyes narrowed and their body posture became rigid as their lips formed a thin line. Within the parted crowd a single figure of a brunette strode forward with an air of arrogance, chin held up, perfect straight strides and a frowning expression on his face as he stood in front of the couple and said loudly, "I heard someone mentioning me and my idiotic brother's name. What is happenning here?"

He turned to the couple as he put both hands to his hips, "Care to explain?"

"Well, little one, my name is Giotto Taru and this," the male known as Giotto gestured to the female next to him, "Is my wife Diana. We just came here to find two- no- three people."

"And who might they be? I could help you find them. Oh and, by the way, my name is Sawada Ietsuna. Pleased to meet you!" Ietsuna said as he plastered as sickeningly sweet smile on his face.

"Well, I believe our search as reduced to two. After all, you're the number three we are searching for." Diana said as she returned another _sweet_ smile at him.

Ietsuna stared at the lady in shock, third in list? He should be number one! Hiding his irritation he asked the couple again, "Well who are the other two?"

"Well, Sawada Ietsuna-kun, we are searching for your brother Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun and the other is-"

"Sensei!"

"!"

A sudden voice had joined the conversation and the crowd quickly dispersed and ran away to get away from the person. There standing with all his glory was Hibari Kyouya, his steel grey eyes flashing as he walked towards the trio. As soon as he stood in front of the two adults, he bowed, shocking everyone in sight except for the husband and wife pair, "Diana -sensei, Giotto san, what brings you both here?" he said politely.

Diana broke out a real smile as she laughed and greeted her old disciple, ruffling his black hair as he recoiled a bit from her touch before relaxing. "Hello Kyouya, we're here to meet him face to face and maybe that woman, too. Care to lead us? I have a feeling you just met him. I guess he's not in school right now. Is he sick?" She asked. Kyouya did not answer her as he pulled her skinny frail looking wrists as a sign to tell her to follow him. Diana side a glance at Giotto as he nodded and turned to the forgotten brunette. "I'm sorry Ietsuna-kun, but we need to go now. It's nice meeting you, good bye," Giotto apologized as he left the fuming brunette.

Sitting at Takesushi, the couple waited patiently at a table as they saw Kyouya dragging two people with him: a child and an adult. Diana raised an eyebrow and gasped as the strange trio came nearer. It was him, Tsunayoshi. Her eyes stung as she desperately fought back tears, _no, not yet. _She mustn't break down yet. The spiky haired sandy blonde had a faint sliver of her purple black hair gene crowned his hair; beautiful shaped eyes contained shining blue orbs with a tint of her heterochromatic eyes in each. He seemed a perfect angel in her eyes. She could feel Giotto shaking next to her. Tsunayoshi stood in front for her while fiddling the frozen locket, a present she had given him for his last birthday.

He opened his mouth and said, "Are you both my real mother and father? I'm so happy to hear the truth!"

Diana could feel the dam breaking as she hugged her son and cried.

After calming down and explaining everything with a few sniffles from both Diana and Tsunayoshi, apparently the child had also cried when Diana hugged him, and both parties were telling each other's stories. The protective mother groaned as she glanced at the hit man, "Reborn. I should be thankful to you for not mistreating my son," then she glanced at her disciple, "you too Kyouya. I mean that brat and that woman, Nana! How could she? Why must she hide everything from my son! It's not like she even cared about Tsuna!" She seethed as Giotto put an arm around her waist and hugged her, "So Tsuna, now that you know you have us as your real parents, what you would like to do? Come with us or stay here and have a chance to inherit my organization, Vongola which is the largest and most powerful Mafia Famiglia right now?" He asked, eyeing his son with a proud feeling.

Tsunayoshi blushed and looked at reborn before taking a deep breath and faced his parents with determination present in his eyes, "mother, father" He began, "I'm sorry but I prefer staying here for time being. I asked reborn to train me and he agreed, so you don't have to worry about me being defenseless. We could keep in contact secretly with each other. He explained as his parents eyed him seriously. He jumped as he felt a large gun calloused hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw reborn facing his parents with a serious look, "I promise to train and take care of him the best I can. Although I won't be able to watch him 24/7, since I need to return to Italy back and forth sometimes but otherwise I will protect him." The immortal couple nodded at the declaration and the meeting was conjured.

Having started training with Reborn, Tsuna didn't care about anything else. Not even cold glares and gazes from Ietsuna (no, not his brother anymore), didn't scare him.

So without knowing four years have passed and he was now very strong and smart. Still, he had kept it a secret. Kyouya had still visited him almost every day and told him some things that happened. His parents had written him letters and sent presents and a quite large amount of money during special occasions and he would send letters back to them. With the help of Kyouya's crow, Kurou, he was happy and thankful with all the things he had now and no one else (outside themselves knew.) But good things won't last long after all. On his 13th birthday Reborn and Iemitsu made an announcement about the throne of Vongola and its heritage of it. If it was told from the start, Tsuna supposed then could he could have accepted it wholeheartedly. But now he felt betrayal about his own heritage. Ietsuna had also bullied him with more life threatening accidents. Like just the time when Ietsuna had poured hot tea over him, almost getting him scalded had he not pull back in time, or the other day when Ietsuna pushed him down the stairs. Tsuna lay on his bed, deep in thoughts, and unaware of Ietsuna's plans.

**-Chapter 4 End-**

* * *

Hello. there are good news and bad news. Bad : Chained Blackbird is ending soon. Good: I am writing two multi-chap stories that you must read. I'll post more about these later. Ciao, all comments are appreciated and sorry for mistakes and Typos


	6. Chapter 5: Surprises, Tears, Chains

**Short Note: Should I make an Epilogue of this? And also, I decided that I am in search of a beta since I realized how much my grammar sucks. I need someone who is already quite experienced and already written some stories. I'm too shy to look for one… Nyfufufu~**

**Fact: Chapter 4 and 5 were originally one chapter but I decided that it got very long and split it**

**Disclaimer: I... Don't... Own... KHR… Sadly.**

"Normal" : Japanese Speech

_"Italics" : Italian Speech_

**"Bold and Underlined" : Vendice Members Talking**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Surprises, Tears, Chains and Executions**

"What have I done to you?!" Tsuna had managed to wheeze from the oxygen mask. Ietsuna had apparently hid rubbing alcohol under his bed and managed to throw a lit matchstick to it. He took a deep breath and let precious oxygen come to his lungs. He could hear the nearest nurse scream, "Ma'am! You cannot come to this place! It's dangerous!" he felt a cold shaking hand place itself on his forehead. He craned his neck to get a better view and felt tears streaming down his face. He hugged his real mother as he buried his face in her embrace.

"Madre, Madre" he sobbed as his real mother ran a hand on his back. Up and down, up and down. Soothing his tears, fear and anxiety. The woman glared at the astonished crowd that wondered how a stranger could cause a great emotion with the while Nana shivered under the deathly glare. How had she known about this?

"Nana," a poisonous voice growled out to her. She snapped out of her musings and saw the glare directed to her. She whispered softly as the woman walked to her in sharp strides, eyes full of blazing anger, leaving Tsuna to sit and rest on the provided ambulance bed. She stopped Nana as she bellowed," YOU WENCH! HOW COULD YOU? I TRUSTED YOU WITH MY SON! My son, you disgusting woman! Not some ordinary homeless street child that I could have picked up from the street! HE is MY son! My kin and blood! How dare you!"

Everyone present, from the doctors, nurses, police, neighbors nearby watchers, and even Nana herself, shrunk in fear as the strange woman wearing a black top hat and a navy blue mantle shouted at Sawada Nana. Ietsuna soon voiced some of their thoughts. "You, who are you exactly? I saw you once on my school gates and I talked to you. Why would you say he is your son? Are you mad?"

The woman turned to him and said, "Oh? Ietsuna-kun... well hello there. I hope you're fine. And your brother is actually my son.

"Then do we have any relations with him?"

"Why of course yes. My husband is one of your father's relatives." The woman walked back to where Tsunayoshi is and asked him in Italian patted his head and spoke in Italian, _"Bene, Tsunayoshi-kun. Stai bene? Vorreste ancora stare qui?"_

The teen shook his head as another small burst of tears came forward and he hugged his mother, _"Non, Madre, non di più, non di più. Ti prego, Madre, non di più. Ho avuto abbastanza. Ho paura. Fa male, fa male, si prega di Madre, Io non voglio avere alcun collegamento con la Vongola più. Voglio portare Vendice con voi e Padre. Per favore!"_ he sobbed. The woman shushed the crying teen, wiping his tears with a lace handkerchief that seemed to appear from thin air. She then stood straighter and turned around to gaze at Nana and Ietsuna. The two offenders could feel her eyes pierce right into their souls. Two black wisps appeared on each of her side and two tall things came out.

Both were wearing top hats and black cloaks, their whole faces covered in bandages and chains were dangerously hung on their covered arms. The woman opened her mouth and said, **"Sawada Nana and Sawada Ietsuna. You are to be arrested under my, Diana Mercuirone's orders for harming or trying to harm, neglecting and abusing one of the Vendice's officers who is also my son and known as Tsunayoshi Taru or Taru Tsunayoshi. I, Diana Mercuirone, founder of Vendice shall commence your arrest now. Resist and you shall get hurt."**

Her voice was dark and cruel. She raised an arm covered by a long sleeved dress beneath her mantle, her hand covered by a pearl white glove. The two Vendices instinctively disappeared and reappeared behind the two offenders. A collar clamped tightly around their necks and it was attached to the chains they were holding. The two Vendices dragged the still-shocked offenders to a black portal behind them. At the same time; Diana carried her still-weak son and disappeared in another portal that appeared behind her.

* * *

Vongola Nono was in a meeting with all the allied dons and capos. His external advisor, Sawada Iemitsu stood on his left while his right hand man and also storm guardian, Coyote Nougat stood on his right. The room was full of discussion when a dark feeling spread within the meeting room. They knew the feeling very well. It was as if a poisonous miasma had spread around the room. And they were right about it. From a corner of the room that faced Vongola Ninth a wisp of black flame appeared which grew into a very large portal. Everyone in the room tensed and suddenly gasped when they saw some recognizable faces that came out. They saw the founder of the Vendice holding hands with a familiar faced child and behind her was the one that surprised them: Vongola Primo, the Giotto Taru, was majestically walking out of the portal, and as if it was the most normal thing a supposed ancestor and founder of a Vongola could do. Heads suddenly turned as they heard a loud banging sound. The external advisor, Sawada Iemitsu had stood up so abruptly eyes dilated and face pale. He was shocked when Bermuda von Veckenschtein and two Vendices came out from the portal dragging his beloved wife and son, Ietsuna, all chained and struggling. He was also shocked when he paid attention to the child that the founder of Vendice was holding hands with, his jaw dropped in horror.

It was Tsunayoshi, his other son. He clenched his fists till his knuckles turned white, without stuttering he roared to the most feared figure in the whole mafia, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY CHILDREN AND WIFE?"

Diana did not flinch or do anything to show her emotions. Her face impassive, she took a step forward as she pulled Tsunayoshi to hint him to do the same as her. She, along with the Vongola Primo stood together in a line. To be truthful, they do look like a family. Vitoria opened her mouth and spoke in a cruel voice**, "I am here to announce the sins committed by Sawada Nana and Sawada Ietsuna. We are also to deliver the punishment for Sawada Nana."** She took a deep breath and continued, "**Sawada Nana and Sawada Ietsuna have committed a sin involving the living conditions of one of our officers, Tsunayoshi Taru, who is also Giotto Taru or Vongola Primo and my son. Sawada Nana shall be taking punishment of her sins instead of both for the sake of Vongola.**" She said as she did a hand signal.

The Vendice that was holding the chain connected to a scared Nana pulled her forward abruptly as the one holding Ietsuna forced him to face Nana. The rest, however, was shocked, including Iemitsu as they absorbed the information. They were not informed of this. Their attention shifted again as they heard the grave voice of the founder of Vendice was heard, "**For her sins, Sawada Nana shall be executed.**" Diana said as she stood behind the shaking Nana like a grim reaper would to their victims, holding a scythe. As she swung down the scythe the voice of Iemitsu and Ietsuna's voice was heard: both of them screaming for her to stop, but she would not stop. As she brought down the scythe, all that could be heard was the 'thud' of a falling head and the dripping of blood.

_"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

**-End-**

* * *

Author's Note: I am very lazy and I know it. Well anyways, hello. There are good news and bad news. Bad: Chained Blackbird is ending soon. Good: I am writing two multi-chap stories that you must read. I'll post more about these later. All comments are appreciated and sorry for mistakes and Typos. Oh and another note, here, read this and be happy:

Rejoice!

Guess what people?

I decided that I SHALL create a sequel of this story. I haven't created much stuff though and the story will probably progress in a really slow phase. So yeah, all the things you guys are probably wondering would be revealed in the chapters.

It was really hard for me to think of what's going to happen since the Failing Sky, Falling Sky series are just somewhat of one-shot series stuff for my literature schoolwork. But one day… POOF! Ideas suddenly came to me… LOL. I am just ranting here.

So yeah, the title of the sequel would probably be 'A New Dawn: Another Sky' watch out for it!

* * *

Pozrah: I know and that is why I killed her in the end… Nana-lovers please don't hate me… It's only for this story…

Thanks for all your reviews, they give me motivation…

* * *

One more: Feel free to request my permission if you would like to translate 'The Chained Blackbird" and/or present me Fan arts for this story or any other fics… Arrividerci~


End file.
